Especial Navideño
by GSMatsuri
Summary: Los ninjas tambien disfrutan de la navidad... a su manera en particular. si quieren saber como la pasa cada pareja, entren y lean.capi 1.naruhina 2.sasusaku 3.nejiten 4.shikatema 5.gaamatsu 6.kakaanko 7.kibaino 8.minakush 9. y 10.ESPECIAL DE AÑO NUEVO 1-2
1. Naruhina Luz

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**Disfruten estos one-shots**

* * *

Especial Navideño

Naruhina

"Luz"

El enorme árbol que se colocaba cada año en el medio del patio de la casa de los Huyga era una luminosa pantalla para aparentar que la familia Huyga se mantenía unida en tan hermosa época del año. Sin embargo a Hinata no le gustaba pasar navidad en su casa, la catalogaba como aburrida y poco amistosa. Ella, Neji y Hanabi darían cualquier cosa por pasar navidad en donde fuera menos en su casa por el otro lado el consejo daría cualquier cosa por mantenerlos dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

Neji y Hinata conversaban en el cuarto de ella, èl sentado en la cama y ella sentada en el marco de la ventana viendo las calles cubiertas de nieve.

-¿No te gustaría salir esta navidad, Neji-nissan?- pregunto Hinata volteando ver a su primo

-No lo se… aunque me encantaría sabes que nunca nos los permitirían- dijo Neji volviendo a la realidad

Hinata asintió después de todo siendo realistas aunque le hubiese gustado salir de su casa, ni siquiera tenia a donde ir.

-Mejor me voy debo cambiarme para bajar a cenar- dijo el llamado genio y salio de la habitación de su prima.

Hinata miro por ultima vez la nieve y cerró la ventana

* * *

Solo le faltaba poner la estrella en el pequeño árbol que no era mas alto que él.

-¿Dónde la puse? Estaba seguro de que la había dejado en la caja de las esferas- se dijo a si mismo el Uzumaki

-Bueno que importa ni que alguien lo fuera a notar- se entristeció el rubio y se dirigió a su cama para luego prender la televisión y sentarse dispuesto a parar otra Navidad… solo.

* * *

El kimono era hermoso, no podía quejarse, la decoración de la sala principal era muy agradable a la vista e incluso la comida era sabrosa, tampoco podía quejarse. Sin embargo encontró algo de que quejarse en el momento en el que entró a la habitación, el ambiente era horrible se suponía que el Souke y el Bouke debían de llevar la fiesta en paz, el Bouke no le dirigía la palabra a los del Souke ni viceversa. Nadie claro a excepción de Huyga Hinata y Huyga Neji.

Neji se sentó alado de su prima

-¿Aburrida?- pregunto el muchacho, la Huyga asintió con timidez

-La puerta trasera esta abierta, me iré en 10 minutos, solo puedo esperarte 3- le dijo Neji y luego se levanto y camino a Hiashi y a los demas del consejo quienes estaban sentados en la mesa principal.

Hinata sonrió y camino detrás de su primo, antes de iré debía hacer acto de presencia.

-Me alegro de que hayan decidido venir- dijo hipócritamente un miembro del consejo.

Neji frunció el ceño "decidido" ¿en que momento les habian dado otra opción?

-Es un gusto volverlo a ver- dijo tímidamente la Huyga, aunque no supo como continuar la oración debido a que para ser sinceros no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de cómo se llamaba el anciano. Hiashi frunció el ceño

-Que tengan una bonita velada- les dijo Neji y después de una leve inclinación de cabeza, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Hinata opto por hacer lo mismo que Neji

Cinco… seis… siete… ocho… nueve… nueve y medio… ¡diez!

La Huyga se levanto disimuladamente sin ser notada por nadie, tomo su abrigo y camino discretamente a la puerta trasera

-Sabia que no me fallarías- dijo la voz tranquila de su primo mayor

Hinata asintió tímidamente. No se sentía cómoda con eso, ella nunca había desobedecido las reglas y estaba segura que si la descubría, le iría muy mal, por otra parte de su cerebro le ordenaba que debía salir de hay, que debía sonreír sinceramente una navidad, aunque solo fuera… uno.

-Había tomado su decisión y estaba completamente segura de que no cambiaria de opinión. Su primo fue el primero en dar un paso a la salida ella lo imito de inmediato.

-¿Por qué no me llevan?- pregunto la voz de una niña detrás de ella, los dos Huyga voltearon para toparse de frente con Hanabi.

Hinata le sonrió a su hermano y luego miro a Neji quien asintió.

Luego los tres comenzaron a caminar.

-Cuídense nos vemos mañana- les dijo el único hombre de las tres

-¿Dónde iras?- pregunto Hanabi. Neji sonrió

-Donde debería estar- le contesto y desapareció

-¿Dónde iras tu?- pregunto Hinata a su hermana

-Solo tengo un lugar en mente- dijo Hanabi y echo a correr

Hinata suspiro y comenzó a correr.

* * *

Se levanto de la cama y apago la televisión, caminó a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de leche, luego volvió a su cuarto y caminó a la pequeña sala donde había colocado el pequeño árbol.

Se sentó frente a el y recordó a sus amigos con los cuales les encantaría estar, sin embargo navidad era una época nostálgica para él y para muchos de sus amigos.

Cada navidad la misma pregunta asaltaba su mente

"_¿Cómo hubiera sido una navidad con sus padres?"_

Sin embargo cada navidad tenia la misma respuesta

"_Mucho mejor que esta"_

Encendió el pequeño árbol y contemplo las luces, sin embargo por mas que lo había intentado no había encontrado la estrella que coronaba el pequeño árbol

Miro a la puerta por algún extraño presentimiento y se levanto del sofá para caminar hacia ella.

* * *

Tomò aire y levanto el puño para tocar a la puerta, había ido demasiado lejos, había escapado de su casa y había corrido una gran distancia.

Se dispuso a tocar la puerta pero antes de que su mano tocara la madera la puerta ya estaba abierta y el rubio que vivía en esa casa le sonreía abiertamente y la invitaba a pasar.

Hinata le sonrió y entro a la casa.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención a la Huyga fue el colorido árbol en el medio de la pequeña sala.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hinata?- pregunto el Uzumaki con una tierna sonrisa

La Huyga no contesto se limito a sonreír y regresar la vista al arbolito.

Talvez fue un impulso o talvez no pero algo hizo que el Uzumaki abrazar a la Huyga por la espalda y que se quedara con ella miranda las luces del árbol.

Talvez fue un impulso o talvez no pero ella no se movió ni un centímetro

Por un momento ninguno de los dos hablo.

-Le hace falta la estrella- observo Hinata

-La he perdido- contesto Naruto. Hinata se soltó de su abrazo, no porque realmente quisiera pero quería ver aquel árbol con su estrella

Comenzó a buscarla hasta que dio con ella escondida detrás del sillón.

Se dispuso a colocarla en la punta del árbol cuando sintió la mano del Uzumaki sobre la suya. Juntos colocaron la estrella en el árbol.

Naruto la miro a los ojos y ella correspondió con un sonrojo que a èl le encanto.

Èl se acerco lentamente a ella, rozaron sus labios y ella cerro los ojos. Naruto la tomo de la cintura con la mano derecha ya que la izquierda aun la mantenía sobre la mano de ella colocadas en la estrella. Cerro los ojos y la besó con delicadeza y cariño inimaginable

Fue hasta ese entonces cuando Naruto supo la respuesta a la pegunta que se formulaba cada año

"_No __había mejor día que ese"_

Porque la luz que provenía de Huyga Hinata era mas, mucho mas fuerte que la de las estrellas.

* * *

**Es un pequeño one-shot de esta pareja para esta bonita navidad, el siguiente one-shot lo subire pronto o lo mas pronto que pueda**** el siguiente sera un Sasusaku**

**Si les ha gustado este dejen sus comentarios, si quieren leer el especial Sasusaku los espero en el proximo capitulo. Les dejo un pequeño avance**

* * *

_-Hay alguien que te necesita mucho mas que nosotros el día de hoy- dijo su padre recargado en el marco de la puerta_

_Sakura frunció el ceño_

_-¿Y si voy y no me abre la puerta?- pregunto Sakura_

_-Siempre hay un camino de regreso- le dijo su padre_

_ººººº_

_sasuke odiaba la navidad, era una fecha nostálgica que le recordaba una y otra vez que Uchiha Sasuke estaba… solo_

_ººººº_

_Miro la nieve de la calle… talvez esperando a que ella se acercara y tocara a la puerta pero eso era como esperar un milagro y para el… los milagros ya no existían_


	2. Sasusaku Regalo

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Disfruten del segundo one-shot navideño. Sasusaku**

* * *

Especial Navideño

Sasusaku

"Regalo"

-Feliz navidad Naruto- le dijo Sakura por el teléfono a su amigo

-Gracias Sakura-chan-

-Bueno me tengo que ir, ya sabes que a mi mamá le gusta que la fiesta de navidad sea a lo grande- dijo Sakura

-Diviértete mucho- dijo Naruto

-¿Seguro de que no quieres venir a pasar Navidad acá? sabes que eres bienvenido a mi casa- pregunto la Haruno, preocupada de que su amigo pasara tan hermosa fecha solo.

-Hehehehe, no te preocupes por eso Sakura-chan… ya tengo con quien pasar navidad- le contestó muy alegre el Uzumaki

Sakura levanto una ceja y sonrió

-¿A si? ¿Con quien pasaras navidad?- pregunto la pelirosa

-Con Hinata-chan… que por cierto te manda saludos- dijo el Uzumaki y aunque ella no lo veía estaba segura de que el Uzumaki sonreía de oreja a oreja

-Vale, vale… entonces dejo de molestar, pásatela muy bien- le contesto ella sonriendo.

-Vale, nos vemos ¡Feliz Navidad!- le grito el Uzumaki

-¡Feliz Navidad-

La pelirosa colgó el teléfono.

Miró tristemente la foto del equipo siete y enfocó su vista a Sasuke.

Era bien sabido por todos que Sasuke Uchija era el traidor oficial de Konoha, sin embargo también era bien sabido que el era una persona sumamente fría pero un gran ninja. También era bien sabido que Uchiha Sasuke había regresado a la aldea unos meses atrás y que por medio de un tato con la Godaime, del cual nadie sabia las condiciones, el Uchiha era custodiado en su casa las 24 horas del día, aunque tuviera que salir a una mision y solo recibía visitas de personas cercanas y una vez al mes la visita de la godaime. Aunque hace un tiempo la Hokage le había dado el permiso de salir los fines de semana sin tener que ser custodiado por los ANBU, el Uchiha se había negado a salir y aunque Naruto y ella le insistían mucho.

-¡Sakura baja, necesito que me ayudes con la cena! ¡baja!- le grito su madre

Sakura dejo la foto en su lugar y bajo a la cocina donde se encontraba su madre.

-Tus tías llegaran como en diez minutos ¿Estas segura de que quieres pasar la navidad con nosotros este año?- pregunto su madre mientras le pasaba algunos platos para que ella los colocara en la mesa

Sakura frunció el ceño.

En su casa la fiesta de navidad era la fiesta mas esperada por todos en su familia, faltar a ella era casi un insulto y muy probablemente sus tías se enojarían, asi como la mayoría de los habitantes de la aldea sus tías y sus primas odiaba a Sasuke.

-¿A dónde iría?- pregunto la Haruno haciéndose la desentendida

-Hay alguien que te necesita mucho mas que nosotros el día de hoy- dijo su padre recargado en el marco de la puerta

Sakura frunció el ceño, aun mas.

-¿Y si voy y no me abre la puerta?- pregunto Sakura

-Siempre hay un camino de regreso a casa- le dijo su padre

La pelirosa miro a su padre y luego a su madre, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los dos.

La Haruno salio corriendo a su cuarto, tomo su abrigo y poco de dinero y salio corriendo a la calle

* * *

En la mansión del Uchiha en definitiva nada la navidad no había llegado. No había nada decorado ni mucho menos un árbol de navidad. Porque de todo eso siempre se había encargado su mama… y ahora ella ya no estaba.

Sasuke odiaba la navidad, era una fecha nostálgica que le recordaba una y otra vez que Uchiha Sasuke estaba… solo. Claro que no siempre había sido asi, en algún momento de su vida la Navidad era un fecha realmente hermosa en su casa, donde su madre decoraba la casa, su hermano y él salían a jugar con la nieve… ni siquiera estaba nevando, tampoco recuerda una fecha en la que su padre sonriera tanto como en navidad.

Sin embargo ahora era diferente pues no había nadie en esa enorme casa y nada estaba decorado.

Sasuke se sentó en el sillón y tomo un libro que comenzó a leer desde la primera pagina.

Poco después el teléfono sonó, pero él no se molesto en contestarlo y lo dejo a la contestadota la cual gravo la voz de Naruto

"Hola Teme, se que estas hay pero no me quieres contestar, aun asi ya sabes que te hablo para desearte una feliz navidad… Sasuke, que te la pases bien ¿sabes? La noche es larga… y leer un libro por la noche es realmente aburrido. Hehehe. Feliz Navidad, Teme"

Sasuke sonrió torcidamente "Feliz Navidad, dobe" susurro para si mismo.

* * *

Eso no había sido una buena idea, al salir de casa no estaba nevando, ahora su nariz estaba roja y sus dedos estaban congelados… no había sido una buena idea salir, porque ahora estaba nevando.

Se abrigo un poco mas con su propio abrigo, y paso frente a una tienda de regalos alado de una pastelería de donde salía Tenten

-¡Sakura!- grito Tenten cargando un pastel en una caja de cartón

-Hola Tenten ¿Comprando un pastel?- pregunto la Haruno con una sonrisa -¿Con quien pasaras Navidad?- preguntó

-Con nadie en especial… a mi madre le gustaban los pasteles de chocolate y la navidad, por eso me como uno cada navidad… en partes claro, pero siempre de chocolate- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa, -¿Y tu a donde vas?- le pregunto a la pelirosa

-Solo he venido a dar un paseo- dijo Sakura

Tenten levanto una ceja –Vale, pues… no te interrumpo en tu pase. Que llegues pronto a tu destino- le dijo la castaña y comenzó a caminar, pero paro en seco por unos segundo. Sakura levanto una ceja –En la tienda de regalos… es muy probable que encuentres algo para èl- le dijo y siguió caminando

Sakura se quedo estática un momento y luego sonrió para entrar a la tienda de regalos.

* * *

Se dio cuenta de que estaba nevando y volteo la vista a la ventana, cerró el libro y sonrió torcidamente.

Miro la nieve de la calle… talvez esperando a que ella se acercara y tocara a la puerta pero eso era… como esperar un milagro y para él… los milagros ya no existían.

-Me estoy volviendo loco- dijo el muchacho al ver la silueta de la konoichi acercarse por la ventana. Se talló los ojos y la seguía viendo –En verdad me estoy volviendo loco- dijo de nuevo y sonrió torcidamente cuando el timbre sonó. Se levantó con la mirada seria y sin ninguna expresión y camino lentamente

* * *

-Esto es ridículo… no me abrirá- susurró para si misma

-No debiste de haber venido- le dijo el muchacho mientras abría la puerta. Sakura entristeció y dio media vuelta… tendría que dar media vuelta y tomar el camino de regreso a su casa. Pero cuando realizo dicha acción Sasuke la tomo por la muñeca -¿Por qué eres tan impaciente? He dicho que no debiste de haber venido… no que no eres bienvenida- dijo el Uchiha mientras jalaba a la muchacha al interior de la casa.

Sakura se deshizo de su abrió y saco una bolsita de este

-Tu casa no se ve nada navideña- observo Sakura

-Lo se mi madre se encargaba de eso… no yo- dijo el Uchiha mientras prendía la fogata para dar calor a la oscura habitación. Luego el se volvió a sentar en el sofá

-¿Puedo?- pregunto ella al ver que él no le decía nada. El asintió y simplemente se sentó a su lado.

El silencio inundo la habitación por unos minutos. Sakura suspiro, ya había echo demasiado… en definitiva se lo diría ahora

-Sasuke… te quiero- le dijo ella

Sasuke se levanto

-Lo se- le contesto.

Ella se levanto ¿Eso que había sido? ¿Un rechazo o una indirecta?

Sasuke se puso frente a ella y le señalo el regalo que aun traía en la mano

-¿Es para mi, no?- pregunto el Uchiha y la Haruno le dio el regalo.

Sasuke lo desenvolvió con cuidado y de la bolsa saco una bota de tela

-¿Y esto que es?- pregunto Sasuke extrañado al ver su nombre en la botita roja

-Es una bota de Navidad, tienes que colgarla en la chimenea y si te has portado bien, Santa te traerá algún regalo- explico la Haruno

Sasuke miro la bota con curiosidad, roja y con un árbol de navidad, en la parte de arriba llevaba sus nombres "Sasuke-Sakura"

Sasuke colgó la bota en la chimenea y luego dio unos pasos atrás para colocarse detrás de la Haruno y luego abrazarla por la cintura

-No me he portado bien últimamente… no creo recibir regalos- dijo el Uchiha al oído del muchacho

-Si los recibieras ¿Qué pedirías?- pregunto la Haruno

-Solo pediría una cosa… pero mi regalo perfecto me lo diste en el momento en el que entraste por la puerta y me dijiste "te quiero"- le dijo al oído la voz aterciopelada del shinobi

Sakura sonrió y volteo un poco para besarlo. Él la tomo fuertemente de la cintura y ella se dejo llevar por el incontrolable beso de el Uchiha.

Entonces fue cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba una decoración, maravillosa, una cena deliciosa o una familia grande… para tener una navidad perfecta, ella solamente debía… estar con él.

* * *

**Y he aquí el one-shot Sasusaku en esta serie de one-shots, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer, no se olviden de comentar por favor ^.^ y bueno les dejo un pequeño adelanto del siguente One-shot que sera un Nejiten. Si lo quieren leer los espero en el proximo especial.**

_-¿No te gustaría salir esta navidad, Neji-nissan?- pregunto Hinata volteando ver a su primo_

_-No lo se… aunque me encantaría sabes que nunca nos los permitirían- dijo Neji volviendo a la realidad_

_-Me ire a cambiar- dijo èl y salio del cuarto de su prima_

_Cada año era la misma rutina en la cena de Navidad de los Huyga y harto de eso ¡lo decidio! Mandaria al diablo la rutina esa navidad, tambien el queria… sentirse bien._

_ºººº_

_No era raro para ella pasar una Navidad sola, de echo se podia decir que hasta se habia acostumbrado. Cada año salia a comprar un pastel para navidad y comerselo en memoria de su madre, que era una aficionada a los pasteles. Camino de regreso a su casa y abrio la puerta._

_ºººº_

_No habia nadie en esa casa y rendido, dio la media y comenzo a caminar. Tampoco podia desperdiciar tiempo parado frente a la puerta._


	3. Nejiten Dulces

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Disfruten del One-shot Nejiten**

* * *

Especial Navideño

Nejiten

"Dulce"

-¿No te gustaría salir esta navidad, Neji-nissan?- pregunto Hinata volteando ver a su primo quien estaba sentado en la cama viendo nada fijamente.

-No lo se… aunque me encantaría sabes que nunca nos los permitirían- dijo Neji volviendo a la realidad y regresando la vista a su prima

Hinata asintió. Neji solo había sido realista

-Mejor me voy debo cambiarme para bajar a cenar- dijo el llamado genio y salio de la habitación de su prima. Camino a su habitación y saco el mismo traje aburrido que usaba cada año, pantalones y saco negro junto con una playera blanca y una corbata. Cada año era la misma rutina en la cena de Navidad de los Huyga, debía bajar, saludar "sonreír" y regresar a su habitación. Sin embargo esta vez hasta el se había artado, se vistió rápidamente y activo el Buyhugan –Hay esta- dijo sonriendo. Y en ese momento lo decidió ¡Al diablo todo! Al diablo la rutina de cada navidad, también el quería… sentirse bien.

Bajó a la cena y vio a todos los integrantes de la "fiesta" hasta que localizo a su prima, sentada hasta el final de la sala principal

-¿Aburrida?- le preguntó el, ella solo asintió

Neji se golpeo mentalmente, probablemente si le dijera su plan, su plan se arruinaría, pero se lo daría a Hinata como su regalo de Navidad

-La puerta trasera esta abierta, me iré en 10 minutos, solo puedo esperarte tres- le dijo a su prima, y luego camino hacia la mesa donde estaban su tío y otras personas del consejo

-Es un gusto que hayan venido- dijo un anciana y Neji frunció el ceño

Luego de algunas palabras de su prima se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Activo el Buyhugan y la vio… aun tenia tiempo. Espero a su prima y cuando estaban a punto de salir una voz los detuvo.

-¿Por qué no me llevan?- pregunto la voz

Cuando volteo vio a Hanabi y junto con su prima asintió y los tres salieron de esa horrible fiesta.

-¿Dónde iras?- pregunto Hanabi. Neji sonrió

-Donde debería estar- le contesto y desapareció

* * *

-¡Listo!-ahora ya todo esta perfecto, dijo la muchacha mientras bajaba de la silla y admiraba la bonita decoración que había puesto en el techo –Perfecto- volvió a decir con mucho mas entusiasmo.

No le importaba pasar navidad sola, esa era una fecha que le encantaba sin importarle nada.

-Bueno ahora solo vamos por el pastel - dijo ella, tomò sus llaves y salio de su casa

Justo antes de la panadería se encontró una tienda de regalos en la cual entró, y observo toda la tienda, había cosas realmente linda entre ellas vio unas lindas botas de tela… sin embargo supo que no eran para ella luego salio de la tienda y siguió a la pastelería

-Mmm ¿Cuál llevare?- se auto-pregunto la konoichi mirando todos los pasteles

-¡Sera este!- grito ella viendo un pastel algo pequeño de chocolate que decía ¡Feliz Navidad!

-Señorita este- pidió la muchacha y se lo envolvieron de inmediato -Hola Tenten ¿Comprando un pastel?- pregunto la Haruno con una sonrisa -¿Con quien pasaras Navidad?- preguntó

-Con nadie en especial… a mi madre le gustaban los pasteles de chocolate y la navidad, por eso me como uno cada navidad… en partes claro, pero siempre de chocolate- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa, -¿Y tu a donde vas?- le pregunto a la pelirosa

-Solo he venido a dar un paseo- dijo Sakura

Tenten levanto una ceja, era obvio que iría a ver a Sasuke, pero prefirió no decir nada –Vale, pues… no te interrumpo en tu pase. Que llegues pronto a tu destino- le dijo la castaña y comenzó a caminar, pero paro en seco por unos segundo. Sakura levanto una ceja –En la tienda de regalos… es muy probable que encuentres algo para él- le dijo y siguió caminando.

Entristeció un poco al recordar a Neji se dio cuenta de que Sakura la pasaría con Sasuke… ellos quienes probablemente tenían muchos problemas la pasarían juntos, sin embargo Tenten tenia su propio problema… el clan Huyga jamás dejaría salir a Neji.

* * *

Caminaba sin prestar mucha atención a lo que estaba frente a él o a su alrededor.

-Hola Neji- le dijo una voz conocida. Neji volteo a ver al muchacho -¿Día libre?- pregunto con una sonrisa torcida

-La Hokage se ha ablandado, al parecer nos dio el día libre a todos- dijo el Huyga -¿Un abrigo de repuesto?- pregunto el Huyga señalándole el abrigo que traía en las manos

-Talvez me de frió- dijo el Nara con una sonrisa. Neji levanto una ceja. –¿Crees que nieve hoy?- pregunto el Nara

Neji vio al cielo con el Buyhugan activado

-Tu respuesta sera mi regalo de navidad- le dijo Neji y Shikamaru asintió esperando la respuesta -Creo que si no te das prisa "TE" morirás de frió- le dijo Neji volteándolo a ver.

El Nara sonrió.

-Neji… tu regalo de navidad- le dijo el Nara, acercándosele y dándole un bolsa

-¿Dulces?- pregunto el Huyga extrañado

-Me dijeron que los dulces eran un regalo que la hace feliz en navidad- dijo el Nara

Neji guardo los dulces en su abrigo –Feliz Navidad…Shikamaru- dijo el Huyga, aunque nunca les decía por su nombre era Navidad y todo cambiaba. Shikamaru se dio la vuelta –Feliz Navidad… Neji- y siguió caminando

Llego a la casa y toco la puerta, nadie contesto, activo su ojo blanco y no vio a nadie.

No había nadie en esa casa y rendido, dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Tampoco podía desperdiciar tiempo parado frente a la puerta.

Dio media vuelta y escalo el árbol y entro por la ventana, bajo las escaleras y vio la sala decorada lindamente.

Dejo los dulces en la mesa y se sentó en el sofá detrás del árbol

No era raro para ella pasar una Navidad sola, de echo se podía decir que hasta se había acostumbrado. Cada año salía a comprar un pastel para navidad y comérselo en memoria de su madre, que era una aficionada a los pasteles. Camino de regreso a su casa y abrió la puerta.

Dejo las llaves y puso el pastel en la mesa

-¿dulces?- se auto-pregunto y luego sonrió –Creo que Santa me ha visitado antes de lo esperado… ¿No lo crees Neji?- pregunto la muchacha

Neji se levanto y le dio la vuelta al hermoso árbol decorado por la muchacha de ojos chocolate.

-¿Me veo gordo? ¿tengo barba? O ¿estoy vestido de rojo? ¿Parezco Santa Claus?- pregunto el Huyga

Tenten negó energéticamente con la cabeza y corrió hacia el para que cuando estaba a solo unos pasos del muchacho salto hacia èl y fue atrapada por este en un gran abrazo.

Tenten soltó algunas lagrimas que cayeron en la camisa de este

-¿Pero porque lloras?- pregunto el Huyga

Tenten levanto la cabeza y miro a Neji a los ojos

-Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Neji sonrió torcidamente y la abrazo aun mas fuerte

-¿Quieres un dulce?- pregunto el muchacho

-…Si… tus labios- le contesto ella y se abalanzo a el para darle un beso, el cual el mismo Neji contesto de una manera que ni Tenten se hubiera imaginado.

Acaricio su espalda mientras la levanta un poco del piso para que ella lo alcanzara mejor. Mientras que ella perdió sus manos entre su el cabello de su amado y se dejaba besar por el.

Aquella Navidad fue la primera en la que Tenten no comió pastel o dulces porque… tenia algo mucho mas rico que probar.

* * *

**Y aquí estubo el Nejiten, espero les haya gustado gracias por sus reviews y con esto termino el especial navideño, muy probablemente hare un shikatema, un gaamatsu y algun otro que se me ocurra, pero estos estaran en la seccion de ellos o en mi perfil. por si les interesa**

**gracias por leer ^.^**

**hasta otra, Sayo**


	4. Shikatema Nieve

"Nieve"

-¿Entonces me dejas Gaara?- pregunto Temari

Gaara dejo los papeles a un lado y miro a su hermana quien le suplicaba con la mirada que le diera un "si" por respuesta

Temari lo miro seriamente y no bajo la mirada de los ojos azules de su hermano. Tenia que convencerlo pero ¿Cómo?

-Kankuro salio de viaje con su novia bien sabes que haría mal tercio si me quedo aquí contigo y con Matsuri- dijo la rubia

-¿Quién dijo que pasaría Navidad con Matsuri?- pregunto el Sabakuno con algo de asombro

Temari frunció el ceño

-Bueno perdón… seria un estorbo en la navidad que NO quieres pasar con Matsuri- dijo la rubia sarcásticamente

Gaara formo una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Para que quieres ir?- pregunto Gaara

Temari se paralizo había pensado tanto en como le pediría permiso a su hermano que había olvidado por completo la excusa que le daría a su hermano

-Quiero… quiero conocer la nieve y en Suna no nieva- "Bien Temari gran excusa" se quiso auto-convencer

Gaara formo otra pequeña sonrisa

-¿Entonces me dejas, Gaara?- pregunto Temari por quinta vez esperando la respuesta de su hermano

-Bien bien, lo que quieras… pero abrígate bien- pidió su hermano

Temari asintió –Que te la pases bien en tu NO navidad con Matsuri- rio la muchacha y salio de la oficina

* * *

-¿Iras de nuevo?- pregunto su padre

-Shikamaru… ella es linda y todo… pero has ido por cuatro dias seguidos… y ella no aparece.¿ No ves un poco improbable que venga el día de Navidad?- pregunto Yoshino

Shikamaru sonrió

-Ella es… problemática- dijo el muchacho y salio de su casa

-Ten… si la ves dile que es nuestro regalo de Navidad- dijo Yoshino dándole un lindo abrigo café al muchacho

-Gracias… esperenNOS para navidad- dijo el Nara remarcando el "nos".

El menor de los Nara tomo una bolsa de dulces

-¿Se los darás?- pregunto Shikaku

-No, no son para ella... es mi "buena acción de navidad"- dijo Shikamaru se puso un abrigo y salio de la casa.

Camino hasta la casa de una de sus amigas, si las cosas salían como lo tenia calculadas él debería aparecerse en esa esquina en los próximos dos minutos y justamente asi paso… en verdad ser un genio era una ventaja

-Hola Neji- lo saludo desde la pared y luego camino hacia el Hyuga -¿Día libre?- le pregunto

-La Hokage se ha ablandado, al parecer nos dio el día libre a todos- dijo el Hyuga -¿Un abrigo de repuesto?- pregunto el Hyuga señalándole el abrigo que traía en las manos

-Talvez me de frió- dijo el Nara con una sonrisa. Neji levanto una ceja. – ¿Crees que nieve hoy?- pregunto el Nara

Neji vio al cielo con el Buyhugan activado

-Tu respuesta sera mi regalo de navidad- le dijo Neji y Shikamaru asintió esperando la respuesta -Creo que si no te das prisa "TE" morirás de frió- le dijo Neji volteándolo a ver.

El Nara sonrió.

-Neji… tu regalo de navidad- le dijo el Nara, acercándosele y dándole una bolsa

-¿Dulces?- pregunto el Hyuga extrañado

-Me dijeron que los dulces eran un regalo que la hace feliz en navidad- dijo el Nara

Neji guardo los dulces en su abrigo –Feliz Navidad…Shikamaru- dijo el Hyuga, aunque nunca les decía por su nombre era Navidad y todo cambiaba. Shikamaru se dio la vuelta –Feliz Navidad… Neji- y siguió caminando

* * *

-Maldición no pensé que hiciera tanto frió en esta época del año- dijo Temari abrazándose a si misma -¡Achu!-

-Temari ¿de visita en tan bonita época del año?- pregunto una voz conocida

-Hola Kakashi-sensei ¿de mision en tan bonita época del año?- pregunto la konoichi

-Tusnade-sama es algo dura… pero estas fechas le hacen bien, hasta me dejo regresar el día de navidad y no un día después como estaba planeado- dijo Kakashi

-A Anko-sensei le hará muy feliz eso- dijo Temari con una sonrisa y luego soltó un estornudo

-Debiste de haber venido mejor abrigada… Konoha es realmente fría en esta época del año- dijo Kakashi

-Si bueno, supongo que cuando vives en el desierto no estas acostumbrada a usar ropa tan abrigadora- dijo Temari

-Te daría mi abrigo pero en el camino me cayo un poco de nieve y estoy realmente mojado… te haría mas daño la ropa mojada- dijo Kakashi

-No se preocupe Kakashi-sensei ya casi llegamos- dijo la muchacha

Caminaron un poco más.

-Creo que es momento de que te deje… tengo q comprarle un regalo a Anko y tu tienes que ver a alguien- dijo Kakashi

-Claro, que le valla muy bien- dijo Temari

-Esto Temari… no soy bueno con esto pero ¿Qué me recomiendas para comprarle?- pregunto Kakashi

Temari levanto la vista y pensó por un momento

-Un día me comento q a veces le gustaría traer el pelo suelto pero nunca lo usa asi porque no tiene nada que ponerse de adorno para que se vea lindo… talvez si le busca una linda peineta seria un gran regalo- dijo Temari

-Gracias Temari- dijo Kakashi y desapareció

Temari siguió sola el resto del camino.

Y rezo porque él estuviera hay… aun que siendo realista era algo poco probable que el la estuviera esperando… nadie sabia de su llegada

* * *

Talvez sus padres tenían razón y ella no vendría,

-Agh mujer problemática… solo me hace que me muera de frió- suspiro el Nara

-¿Yo, ahora de que tengo la culpa vago?- pregunto una voz conocida

El Nara levanto la mirada y le sonrió pero de inmediato frunció el ceño

-¡Nadie te dijo que vinieras abrigada!- grito el Nara, estaba realmente preocupado por la konoichi. Temari no contesto porque no entendió la reacción del muchacho

Shikamaru tomo el abrigo en su regazo y se lo dio.

Ella lo tomo de inmediato y se lo puso, sintió un gran calor inundarla al sentir el abrigo sobre su piel.

Sin embargo el calor se intensifico mucho más cuando sintió los brazos de Shikamaru a su alrededor

-¿Para que viniste?- pregunto el Nara

Temari recargo su mentón en el pecho del muchacho

-Quería conocer la nieve- dijo ella

-Aun no ha nevado- dijo el apretándola mas fuerte contra su pecho

Temari levanto la cara para verlo y el se acerco a ella.

Primero solo fue un roce de labios pero luego se volvió un beso lleno de amor y ternura. Ella cerro los ojos para disfrutar

Algo un poco pesado y frió callo en el hombro de la rubia supo en ese momento que aquello era nieve, que estaba nevando a su alrededor y aunque le hubiera encantado ver la blanca nieve… era mas importante él…

Era mas importante Shikamaru.

Se separaron un poco solo para poder verse a los ojos

-Esta nevando princesa- le dijo el mientras volteaba a ver el cielo de donde caían pequeños comos de nieve que habían inundado todo el piso

-Es hermosa- dijo ella mientras contemplaba la nieve

-Tu eres mas hermosa- le dijo mientras la abrazaba por atrás

-Shika… mejor vamonos, talvez tu mamá nos este esperando con la cena- dijo Temari

Shikamaru frunció el ceño

-¿Cómo sabes que mi mama nos espera?- pregunto Shikamaru

-¿Crees que fue una coincidencia que tus padres tuvieran un abrigo de mi talla y te lo dieran el ultimo día después de cuatro dias de esperarme?- pregunto la Sabakuno –Pensé que eras mas listo, vago- dijo ella con una sonrisa y echo saltar como niña pequeña por la nieve

Shikamaru se quedo mirándola mientras le regalaba una media sonrisa.

"Que mujeres tan problemáticas"

Y luego camino hasta Temari quien caminaba en dirección a su casa… bueno en dirección a la casa de sus suegros

* * *

**Hola**

**Bueno gracias por los reviews que me dejaron como ya saben NO tenia planeado continuar con el especial navideño pero dije "no, creo que debo de seguir" **

**Asi que llegando a esta conclusión pues aquí esta el Shikatema y les dejo el adelanto para el Gaamatsu**

_-A mi no me invitaron, no me colare a una fiesta a la que no me invitaron- dijo Matsuri_

_-Vamos yo te estoy invitando- dijo Akari_

_-Sabes a que me refiero- dijo Matsuri_

_-Hay Matsuri… bien que sabes porque no te invitan- dijo Akari_

_Matsuri suspiro pesadamente_

_-Es solo mi sensei- dijo la peli café_

_-Si lo que digas- dijo Akari sarcásticamente y se fue_

_ºººººº_

_-No- dijo el Sabakuno_

_-Tiene que asistir Gaara-sama, es una reunion oficial- dijo Baki_

_-Bueno ire… pero yo escojere a mi pareja- dijo el muchacho_

_-Pero Gaara-sama…- dijo el hombre_

_-Ya lo he dicho ire pero con esa condición- dijo el muchacho_

_-Esta bien- acepto Baki y salio de la oficina_

_ºººººº_

_-¿Yo?- pregunto ella_

_-Si.. ¿lo haras?- pregunto el_

_Ella asintio con una gran sonrisa_

**Hinata08byakugan creo que solo te podre hacer el Kakasaku, no puedo con el Sasuhina porque nunca he escrito de ellos y no puedo con el Gaahina porque soy extrema fan del Gaamatsu asi que solo te puedo prometer el Kakasaku pero al final. Espero no te molestes**

**Hiromihyuga24, no se si te diste cuenta pera ya arregle en apellido de Neji y Hinata**

**Nisholastiko te prometo que el Kibaino va especialmente para ti**

**Tania 56 el siguiente es Gaamatsu**

**Bueno gracias por leer nos vemos en el siguiente**


	5. Gaamatsu Fiesta

**Flash back con cursiva. Pensamientos entre comillas**

* * *

Fiesta

Era algo difícil de entender, esta conciente de que no era la muchacha mas bonita de Suna, tampoco se podía decir que tenia un mal carácter porque realmente Matsuri era una persona con una buena personalidad. Juntando este y otros factores en verdad era difícil de entender porque ningún chico la invitaba a ninguna fiesta.

Volteo la mirada y se encontró a Akari una amiga que había conocido en la academia ninja algunos años atrás, no era su mejor amiga pero tenía una linda relación con la pelirroja.

-¿Me acompañaras Matsuri?- pregunto Akari

-A mi no me invitaron, no me colare a una fiesta a la que no me invitaron- dijo Matsuri

-Vamos yo te estoy invitando- dijo Akari

-Sabes a que me refiero- dijo Matsuri

-Hay Matsuri… bien que sabes porque no te invitan- dijo Akari

Matsuri suspiro pesadamente

-Es solo mi sensei, nada mas- dijo la peli café

-¡Por Kami! Cualquiera a diez metros vería el enorme letrero que traes en la espalda- dijo Akari

Matsuri levanto una ceja -¿De que demonios hablas?- preguntó

-O eres muy inocente o muy tonta- dijo Akari

Matsuri no contesto ahora hasta tonta le habian dicho

-¿En verdad no lo notas?- pregunto Akari. Matsuri negó.

-Matsuri cualquiera a diez metros nota el enorme letrero en tu espalda que dice

"_Propiedad de Sabaku no Gaara" _créeme que cualquiera lo nota- dijo Akari

Matsuri soltó una carcajada

-Pues creo que todos ven alucinaciones- dijo Matsuri aunque no pudo evitar el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas

-O talvez la única ciega eres tú- dijo la pelirroja

-El es solo mi sensei- volvió a decir Matsuri

-Si lo que digas- dijo Akari sarcásticamente y se fue

Matsuri puso los ojos en blanco.

**O todos estaban locos o--- en verdad ella estaba ciega.**

* * *

Hace algunos dias que su hermana se había ido a Konoha, su hermano debería estar en una aldea cercana con su novia y si las cuentas no le fallaban su hermana debería de estar encontrándose con el Nara en estos momentos. Sonrió un poco, hace algunos años hubiera matado a los que trataran de hacer felices a sus hermanos ahora se podría decir que hasta le había agarrado cierto cariño al vago ese.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a su sensei

-Hola Gaara- sonrió Baki. Gaara solo lo miro en forma de saludo -Feliz Navidad- dijo Baki

-Igualmente- se atrevió a decir el muchacho pelirrojo. Baki sonrió

-Estuve buscando a tu hermana pero no la he encontré- dijo Baki

-Ni la encontraras, le di permiso de ir a Konoha esta navidad- dijo Gaara

Baki abrió los ojos sorprendidos

-Entonces supongo que ya tienes pareja para la fiesta de esta noche- dijo el sensei

-No. No iré-

-Pero Gaara, tienes que ir- dijo Baki

-No- dijo el Sabakuno

-Tiene que asistir Gaara-sama, es una reunión oficial- dijo Baki

-Bueno iré… pero yo escogeré a mi pareja- dijo el muchacho

-Pero Gaara-sama…- dijo el hombre –El consejo…-

-No me importa. Ya lo he dicho iré pero con esa condición- dijo el muchacho

-Esta bien- acepto Baki y salio de la oficina-¿Y quien sera tu pareja?- se atrevió a preguntar aun conociendo la respuesta

-Pues Matsuri- dijo Gaara

-Pero el consejo…-

-No me importa lo que piensen de ella- aseguro el Kazekage

Baki sonrio "Que suerte tiene esa chica" pensó antes cerrar la puerta

* * *

-Vamos Matsuri se nos hará tarde- dijo Gaara quien estaba sentado en el sillón, vestido con un traje blanco y corbata azul

-Voy- dijo la muchacha quien terminaba de ponerse el maquillaje. Unos pocos minutos después la muchacha bajo

-¿Y que tan me veo?- le preguntó. Vestía un vestido azul claro con algunas flores en blanco aunque era sencillo era realmente hermoso y se veía estupendo en ella

-Te ves…- Gaara no pudo continuar la frase pero Matsuri la entendió a la perfección al ver el pequeño sonrojo del Kazekage. –Vamonos- dijo el tratando de recuperar la compostura. En verdad no se arrepentía de haberla escogido a ella.

_-¿Qué harás esta noche?- pregunto el. Matsuri levanto una ceja –Es navidad ¿Qué harás?- pregunto el muchacho_

_-Supongo que quedarme en casa ¿Por qué?- pregunto la muchacha_

_-Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo a una cena de navidad que organiza el consejo- dijo el pelirrojo_

_-¿Yo?- pregunto ella. Gaara asintió –No es que no quiera pero bien sabemos los dos que el consejo no me quiere mucho que digamos- dijo la muchacha_

_-Pues aunque les pese yo quiero que tu seas mi pareja- pidió Gaara - ¿Lo harás?- pregunto el. Ella asintió con una gran sonrisa._

Se acerco a la muchacha y le dio su abrigo. El desierto era un horno por la tarde y un congelador por la noche en verdad era un lugar extraño.

* * *

Llegaron al salón, un lugar realmente hermoso, Matsuri se maravillo con todo lo que había, los arreglos los vestidos de las demas señoras. Eso era una fiesta de verdaderos ricos.

-No es gran cosa- le susurro Gaara mientras tomaba a Matsuri de la cintura y la conducía hasta la mesa donde se encontraba Baki

-¡Matsuri! Que sorpresa, que bueno que viniste- dijo la esposa de Baki, probablemente la única mujer que no la quisiera matar en esa reunión.

-Hola Kim, me alegro de verte- dijo Matsuri mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto con Gaara

-No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo- dijo Gaara

-Nosotros tampoco, solo haremos acto de presencia con algunas personas y nos iremos- dijo Baki a lo cual Gaara estuvo de acuerdo.

Ninguno de los cuatro comió mucho, solo hablaban entre ellos e ignoraban al resto hasta que un hombre del consejo se les acerco

-Que bueno que ha decidido asistir Kazekage-sama, y veo que trae a su lin… bueno a su acompañante- dijo el hombre ignorando a propósito la palabra "linda". La esposa de aquel hombre también miro a Matsuri con menosprecio. Gaara tomo la mano de Matsuri

-¿Necesita algo?- pregunto el Kage

-Nada solo queríamos pasar a desearle una feliz navidad a usted y a su acompañante- dijo la señora –Supongo que iran a otra fiesta después de esta ¿no?- pregunto la mujer con saña

-¿Por qué lo dice, señora?- pregunto Gaara

-Por la forma en la que viste su acompañante, no es muy formal y no se ve muy caro- dijo la mujer

-La forma en la que gastemos NUESTRO dinero, no es de su incumbencia. Ahora si no les molesta, nos vamos- dijo Gaara. Matsuri se despidió de Baki y de Kim y dio una sonrisa hipócrita a los miembros del consejo. Gaara hizo lo mismo y salieron de aquella fiesta

* * *

-Agh, que gente tan odiosa- dijo Matsuri del otro lado de la puerta del baño mientras se cambiaba a algo más cómodo. Gaara no contesto, se sentía algo culpable por haberla llevado a aquella fiesta.

La muchacha salio del baño con un pantalón y una playera normal. Gaara se había quitado el saco y se había desfajado la playera

-¿quieres algo de cenar?- pregunto ella. Gaara lo miro extrañado –Aunque solo tengo ramen instantáneo- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Me encantaría- le contesto el

Poco después ambos se encontraban en el sillón mirando la tele y comiendo ramen instantáneo.

Matsuri se recostó en las piernas de el mientras seguían viendo la película.

Gaara apago la tele e inclino la cabeza hacia ella. Matsuri se sonrojo al sentirlo tan cerca. Ambos cerraron los ojos cuando sus labios se rozaron por primera vez

-Esta es la mejor fiesta a la que he ido- le susurro antes de besarla con mucha ternura aunque algo posesivo

Matsuri siguió el beso con tanta inocencia que su beso fue la mezcla perfecta entre ternura y pasión.

Gaara supo que esa seria la mejor navidad de su vida, no necesitaba una fiesta llena de lujos, ni que ella usara un vestido carísimo o que la cena fuera echa por chef profesionales.

Para su navidad **él** tenia que compartir la casa, las palabras, los besos y hasta el ramen instantáneo solamente con **ella.**

* * *

**LEAN LO DE ABAJO**

**Bueno pues aquí estuvo el Gaamatsu ojala les haya gustado**** Sabaku no Darkii, mi querida amiga este va especialmente para ti**

**Myri Weasly28 ya estube pensando en el Konohamaru x Hanabi y dalo por echo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este el siguiente sera KakaAnko y luego KibaIno si alguien quiere alguno de algun personaje del que no he escrito pidanlo pero recuerden que estos one-shots tienen continuación uno con el otro.**

**Bueno por otra parte estaba pensando en un MinaKush si les interesa diganmelo para prepararlo o de alguna otra pareja como ShikaYosh o AsuKure.**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el adelanto KakaAnko**

_-Algo para el cabello… una peineta- susurro Kakashi y entro a una tienda de la cual hace unos segundo vio entrar a Kiba_

_-Hola Kiba- saludo al muchacho_

_-Hola Kakashi-sensei ¿viene a comprar un regalo?- pregunto el muchacho_

_-Pues si ¿tu tambien?- pregunto Kakashi_

_-Si… sabe si es para Anko-sensei… probablemente encuentre algo que le guste en ese estante- dijo Kiba señalando una vitrina donde habia pulseras bolsas y lindas peinetas_

_-Gracias Kiba- dijo el sensei –Si es para Ino… te apuesto a que le encantara alguno de esos collares- dijo Kakashi y le señalo una vitrina llena de hermosos collares._

_ººººº_

_-Feliz Navidad- dijo Kakashi a su oido mientras le quitaba la liga que mantenía su cabello atado y le ponia por encima de la oreja la hermosa peineta_

_Anko se sonrojo_

_-Me alegro de que no te hayas perdido en el camino de la vida- le dijo con una sonrisa_

_-No me puedo perder si tu eres mi guia- le dijo el_


	6. Kakaanko

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertences pero la historia si**

* * *

Aroma

-Definitivamente la Hokage se ha emborrachado mas de la cuenta esta navidad. Darnos el día de navidad libre a todos los que considera cercanos a ella. O se emborracho o perdió una apuesta contra Jiraiya-sama- dijo algo divertido el ninja copia

-Maldición no pensé que hiciera tanto frió en esta época del año- dijo Temari abrazándose a si misma -¡Achu!-

-Temari ¿de visita en tan bonita época del año?- pregunto el Hatake acercándose a la princesa de Suna Tusnade-sama es algo dura… pero estas fechas le hacen bien, hasta me dejo regresar el día de navidad y no un día después como estaba planeado- dijo Kakashi

-A Anko-sensei le hará muy feliz eso- dijo Temari con una sonrisa y luego soltó un estornudo

-Debiste de haber venido mejor abrigada… Konoha es realmente fría en esta época del año- dijo Kakashi

-Si bueno, supongo que cuando vives en el desierto no estas acostumbrada a usar ropa tan abrigadora- dijo Temari

-Te daría mi abrigo pero en el camino me cayo un poco de nieve y estoy realmente mojado… te haría mas daño la ropa mojada- dijo Kakashi

-No se preocupe Kakashi-sensei ya casi llegamos- dijo la muchacha

Caminaron un poco más.

-Creo que es momento de que te deje… tengo q comprarle un regalo a Anko y tu tienes que ver a alguien- dijo Kakashi

-Claro, que le valla muy bien- dijo Temari

-Esto Temari… no soy bueno con esto pero ¿Qué me recomiendas para comprarle?- pregunto Kakashi

Temari levanto la vista y pensó por un momento

-Un día me comento q a veces le gustaría traer el pelo suelto pero nunca lo usa asi porque no tiene nada que ponerse de adorno para que se vea lindo… talvez si le busca una linda peineta seria un gran regalo- dijo Temari

-Gracias Temari- dijo Kakashi y desapareció

-Algo para el cabello… una peineta- susurro Kakashi y entro a una tienda de la cual hace unos segundos vio entrar a Kiba

-Hola Kiba- saludo al muchacho

-Hola Kakashi-sensei ¿viene a comprar un regalo?- pregunto el muchacho

-Pues si ¿tu también?- pregunto Kakashi

-Si… sabe si es para Anko-sensei… probablemente encuentre algo que le guste en ese estante- dijo Kiba señalando una vitrina donde había pulseras bolsas y lindas peinetas

-Gracias Kiba- dijo el sensei –Si es para Ino… te apuesto a que le encantara alguno de esos collares- dijo Kakashi y le señalo una vitrina llena de hermosos collares.

Kakashi camino hasta la vitrina que le había señalado Kiba

-Buenas tarde señor ¿busca algo en especial?- pregunto una mujer de cabello tan negro como el de Anko

-¿He? Si, podría enseñarme las peinetas más hermosas que tenga- pidió Kakashi

La muchacha sonrió y fue a la tras tienda de donde saco una caja que contenía varias peinetas.

Kakashi las miro detenidamente, todas eran hermosas pero ninguna le convencía para dársela a Anko y el tiempo se le estaba yendo pronto seria noche buena y el no tenia regalo

-¿Desea que lo ayude en algo?- pregunto la muchacha de hace un rato

-Si, a la persona que se lo daré tiene el mismo tono de cabello que el suyo, ¿me podría decir cual de estas le quedaría bien?- pregunto Kakashi

La muchacha sonrió y miro detenidamente las peinetas en busca de alguna que contrastara con su negro cabello

-Creo que esta seria la ideal- dijo la muchacha señalando una peineta de color azul claro con una pequeña perla de color blanco decorada con algunos toques en dorado.

-Se le vera perfecta… gracias- dijo Kakashi mientras la tomaba y pagaba a la señorita

-Adios Kiba- se despidió Kakashi del muchacho que aun seguía contemplando detenidamente los collares

-nos vemos- le dijo Kiba sin voltearlo a ver.

* * *

-Espero que no se haya perdido en el camino de la vida- dijo Anko con un gran suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón y hacia su acostumbrada coleta con su cabello mojado

Cerro los ojos para relajarse… aunque Shizune le había dicho que había convencido a la Hokage de darle el día libre a Kakashi y a algunos otros shinobis, ella sabia que su querido Hatake se encontraba de mision y muy probablemente no llegaría para ese momento, probablemente ni siquiera llegaría para ese día.

-Bueno… solo sera una navidad mas que pasare sola… no es gran cosa- se dijo a si misma mientras se levantaba del sillón y caminaba a su habitación, cuando en ese momento sintió unos brazos atraparla por la espalda.

-Feliz Navidad- dijo Kakashi a su oído mientras le quitaba la liga que mantenía su cabello atado y le ponía por encima de la oreja la hermosa peineta

Anko se sonrojo

-Me alegro de que no te hayas perdido en el camino de la vida- le dijo con una sonrisa

-No me puedo perder si tu eres mi guía- le dijo el

Kakashi la cargo con delicadeza hasta ponerla frente al espejo que se encontraba alado del hermoso árbol de navidad

-Te ves hermosa de pelo suelto- le dijo Kakashi mientras repasaba con su mano derecha el cabello negro de la muchacha y la izquierda la mantenía en el abdomen de ella.

-No es justo… ya has visto mi cabello suelto algunas veces… y yo casi nunca te veo sin la mascara- dijo ella mientras se volteaba a verlo

Anko tomo la mascara con delicadeza y la bajo hasta el cuello del hombre de cabellos blancos

Kakashi la abrazo y aspiro el aroma del cabello de la muchacha

-Nunca había notado que tu cabello huele a jazmín- le dijo él con una sonrisa, que ella noto con claridad debido a que le había quitado la mascara.

-Kakashi… deja de perderte en el camino y bésame de una vez- dijo ella con su clásica voz autoritaria y a la vez juguetona

Kakashi se inclino un poco a ella y la beso con dulzura.

Embriagado por el rico olor a jazmín que Anko desprendía de su negro cabello. Kakashi la envolvió en un abrazo mucho mas fuerte y sin despegar sus labios de los de Anko, la cargo con delicadeza y la llevo a la habitación donde de inmediato se percato que

Todo tenia su aroma y eso era una deliciosa droga para el ninja copia.

* * *

**LEAN LO DE ABAJO… si no fuera importante no**** lo escribiria**

**Bueno aquí estuvo el KakaAnko realmente no era muy navideño que digamos pero en mi vida he escrito de ellos haci q espero que siquiera les haya parecido un poco bueno jajaja.**

**Bueno ahora les dire, el MinaKush es un echo al igual que el Kibaino el KonoHana y el FugaMiko /o como se les diga a los padres de Sasuke/ por cierto si alguien me dice como se escribe el nombre de el padre de Sasuke se los agradecería**

**Probablemente falle un poco con algunas otras parejas como el Obito x Rin probablemente termine todos hasta el dia 25.**

**Y aviso hare un especial de año nuevo con TODOS los ninjas y nuestros queridos personajes de Naruto jajaja**

**Subire pronto el Kibaino… en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo y lo mas importante de todo**

**aqui esta el pequeño adelanto**

_-No Ino- dijo Kiba con frustracion_

_ino lo miro con algo de tristesa_

_-Bien... sin regalos, lo prometo- dijo la muchacha y salio de la casa_

_ºººº_

_-¿Porque lo dices?- pregunto Kurenai a la rubia_

_-Ultimamente esta muy distante... talvez ya no me quiere- dijo Ino_

_-No le pongas tanta atencion al dinero... ya conoces a Kiba... todo eso no le gusta- dijo Kurenai_

_-si.. talvez yo estoy exagerando- dijo Ino con una sonrisa _

_ººº_

_-El dinero no me importa mientras estes conmigo- _

_ººº_

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS**


	7. Kibaino Dinero

Dinero

-Vamos, nunca me he quedado sin regalo NINGUNA navidad- dijo la Yamanaka remarcando la palabra "ninguna"

-Ino, tendrás que hacer la excepción esta navidad, navidad es mañana… y la quiero pasar contigo, pero no quiero estar peleado contigo- dijo Kiba

-¿Qué te cuesta? Es solo un pequeño regalo- dijo Ino

Kiba suspiro –NO- dijo con algo de frustración –asi que hagas lo que hagas tu tampoco me compres nada- pidió el muchacho

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la Yamanka

-Princesa, no podemos gastar en regalos este año… no si quieres que nos alcance para comprar la casa… en verdad estamos cortos de dinero este año- dijo Kiba

Ino lo miro con algo de tristeza

-Bien… sin regalos… lo prometo- dijo la muchacha –Nos vemos, mi amor- le dijo, le dio un pequeño beso al Inuzuka y salio del departamento del muchacho

* * *

Toco la puerta unas cuantas beses hasta que un pequeño de cuatro años le abrió y la abrazo fuertemente

-¡Hola Ino-chan!- grito el pequeño, el cual era idéntico a Asuma-sensei

-Hola Asuma, ¿esta tu mama?- pregunto Ino

-¡Mamá… mi novia esta aquí!- grito el pequeño Asuma

Kurenai salio de la cocina

-Si Kiba te escucha decir eso, se pondrá celoso- se rio Kurenai

-Solo se la he prestado. Algún día Ino-chan y yo nos casaremos. ¿Verdad Ino-chan?- pregunto el niño mirando a la muchacha

-Jajaja, claro Asuma- dijo la rubia riendo

-Asuma… danos un momento, tengo q hablar con Ino- dijo Kurenai y el pequeño se fue a su cuarto -¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Kurenai

-No lo se… talvez solo es mi imaginación- dijo Ino con algo de tristeza

-¿Alguna pelea con Kiba?-

-No… no exactamente… pero últimamente me reprocha de todo… hasta se enojo porque le quería comprar un regalo de navidad- dijo Ino apunto de llorar –Kiba esta muy… raro- dijo la rubia

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Kurenai a la rubia

-Últimamente esta muy distante… talvez ya no me quiere- dijo Ino

-No le pongas atención al dinero… ya conoces a Kiba… todo eso no le gusta- dijo Kurenai –Aparte Ino, compréndelo un poco, Kiba se ha estado matando, literalmente, para comprar la casa… no quiere gastar ni un centavo- dijo Kurenai

-Si talvez yo estoy exagerando- dijo Ino con una sonrisa y se levanto –Feliz navidad, Kurenai-sensei- Kurenai le sonrió y le dio un pequeño abrazo –Feliz navidad Asuma- dijo Ino y el pequeño salio corriendo de su habitación a abrazar a Ino

-Feliz navidad, Ino-chan- le dijo con una sonrisa e Ino le dio un pequeño beso en la frente para luego salir de la casa

* * *

-Hola Kiba- saludo al muchacho

-Hola Kakashi-sensei ¿viene a comprar un regalo?- pregunto el muchacho

-Pues si ¿tu también?- pregunto Kakashi

-Si… sabe si es para Anko-sensei… probablemente encuentre algo que le guste en ese estante- dijo Kiba señalando una vitrina donde había pulseras bolsas y lindas peinetas

-Gracias Kiba- dijo el sensei –Si es para Ino… te apuesto a que le encantara alguno de esos collares- dijo Kakashi y le señalo una vitrina llena de hermosos collares.

Kiba camino al estante de los collares, todos eran preciosos pero para su desgracia también eran algo caros

-¿Busca algo en especifico?- pregunto una anciana que apareció frente al castaño

-Un collar… es para mi novia pero no tengo mucho dinero en este momento- dijo Kiba con algo de pena

-No se necesita mucho dinero para un regalo hermoso- dijo la señora

Kiba sonrió abiertamente –Ella es algo… quiero decir que le importa mucho el regalo- dijo Kiba con algo de pena

-Es muy afortunada de tenerte… pocos hombres se interesan en verdad por lo que sus novias quieren, y tu saliste de tu casa en una nevada para comprarle aunque fuera solo un pequeño regalo. Esa chica es afortunada de tenerte- dijo la anciana con una sonrisa

Kiba la miro con otra sonrisa –Gracias- le dijo aun más agradecido que antes

-Espera aquí muchacho… te traeré algo que espero que te guste- dijo la anciana y camino lentamente a las trastienda

-Nos vemos Kiba, Feliz Navidad- dijo Kakashi mientras salía de la tienda

-Nos vemos Kakashi-sensei- le dijo mientras veía como el sensei salía por la puerta de la tienda

Kiba regreso la vista hacia la anciana quien salía de la trastienda con una pequeña caja roja

-Este es un collar realmente sencillo a comparación de los otros pero es realmente hermoso y no es caro- dijo la anciana abriendo la cajita

Dentro había un collar de hilo transparente del cual colgaba una hermosa piedra azul celeste

-Es perfecto- dijo el muchacho y saco el dinero para pagar el regalo -¿Verdad Ackamaru?-

Recibió un ladrido y un asentimiento por parte del enorme perro lo cual le provoco una risa a la anciana y a su nieta que antes atendía a Kakashi-sensei

La anciana se lo dio con gran amabilidad

-Aunque recuerde joven… el mejor regalo es que la puedan pasar juntos navidad. Vivimos en un mundo ninja donde la muerte puede llegar en cualquier momento… ambos deberían estar contentos de poder pasar juntos esta navidad juntos- dijo la anciana

Kiba le sonrió –Muchas gracias obachan- le dijo y salio corriendo de la tienda

-¡Kiba, ya llegue!- grito Ino mientras se quitaba el abrigo y cerraba la puerta.

Nadie contesto

-¿Kiba?- volvió a decir obteniendo como respuesta la misma que hacia unos segundos.

Poco después la puerta se volvió a abrir

-Perdón por la tardanza- dijo Kiba mientras cerraba la puerta y se quitaba el abrigo

Ino corrió hacia el como si fuera una pequeña de tres años

-Feliz navidad, amor- le dijo ella mientras se colgaba a su cuello y le daba un pequeño beso

-Feliz navidad a ti también, Ackamaru- dijo mientras acariciaba al perro el cual ladro feliz

-¿quieres salir esta noche?- pregunto el muchacho

-No gracias, me gusta mas la idea de quedarme en casa contigo- dijo ella –aparte ya prepare la cena- dijo ella mientras sonreía y lo guiaba hasta el pequeño comedor

-Espera, antes tengo que darte algo- dijo el mientras sacaba la caja con el collar y la abría frente a la muchacha

Ella se maravillo con el lindo regalo -¿Me lo pones?- le pregunto con una sonrisa

Kiba le puso el bonito collar

-Espera… ¿no habíamos dicho que nada de regalos? Pregunto Ino con algo de curiosidad

-Pero me dijiste que tu NUNCA te habías quedado sin regalo en NINGUNA navidad- dijo Kiba remarcando las palabras "nunca y ninguna" –no quería que esta navidad fuera mi culpa… aunque no es muy caro, espero que te guste- dijo Kiba

Ino le sonrió abiertamente

-Perdóname… exagere con eso del dinero y los regalos. Navidad no se trata de dar los regalos mas caros… se trata de darlos con el corazón- dijo ella mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Kiba

-aparte… el dinero no me importa mientras estés conmigo- dijo la muchacha a su oído

Kiba la tomo del mentón y la beso suavemente.

Talvez él no tuviera tanto dinero como la familia Yamanaka pero estaba seguro que todo lo que tuviera lo compartiría con ella, besos, abrazos, caricias, dinero y hasta la vida… todo lo compartiría con ella.

**Y aquí estuvo el Kibaino**

**Nisholastiko aquí esta tu regalo de navidad ojala te haya gustado, como ya dije el Kibaino iba especialmente para ti **

**Bueno creo que no podre hacer el KonoHana por falta de tiempo pero les prometo el MinaKush, les tengo unos avances espero les guste.**

_-Me gusta creer que mi madre le escribió esto a mi padre- dijo Naruto _

_ººº_

_-¿Cómo fue que me convenciste de poner un árbol tan grande?- pregunto el rubio_

_-Con un beso- dijo ella mientras reía un poco _

_ºººº_

_la muchacha soltó unas lagrimas al ver la hermosa estrella en el piso_

_-No te preocupes…- le dijo ella_

_ºººº_

_-¡Maldición siempre llego tarde a todas partes!- grito el muchacho -¡De que me sirve ser tan rápido si no puedo llegar a tiempo- grito el rubio con desesperación _

**Bueno y aquí termina el Kibaino****, trate de dejar un mensaje con este one-shot espero que les sirve**

**Navidad no se trata de dar los regalos mas caros… se trata de darlos con el corazón**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD**

**Sayo ^.^ **


	8. Minakush Estrellita

Estrellita

-Hinata ¿quieres algo de cenar?- pregunto el Uzumaki

-¿quieres que yo te cocine algo?- pregunto ella

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja

-¿Lo harías?- pregunto el Uzumaki

-Claro- dijo ella mientras se ponía el delantal

-Puedes creer que es nuestra segunda navidad juntos- dijo Naruto mientras la tomaba de la cintura y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Hinata sonrió tiernamente y Naruto la soltó para ir a una caja de donde saco la misma estrella del año pasado, la tomo y se sentó en la mesa tras Hinata

-Esta estrella era de mis padres… supongo q también la ponían en su árbol de navidad- dijo Naruto

Hinata volteo a verlo -¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto la Hyuga

-Estas cosas son las pocas que el viejo Sandaime me dio de mis padres… un día cuando las abrí encontré una caja y contenía esta estrella y una carta de mi madre- dijo Naruto –Supongo que mi padre se la dio- dijo Naruto mientras veía la estrella –La carta decía… _"El mejor regalo que el amor de mi vida me pudo haber dado" _No se si mi mama le escribió eso a mi papa… pero me gusta imaginar que asi fue-

Hinata sonrió y se sentó a su lado contemplando la estrella… una estrella de cristal realmente hermosa

* * *

-Vamos solo faltan estas esferas- le dijo Kushina señalándole al rubio tres cajas de esferas rojas

-Kushina ¿En que momento me convenciste de poner un árbol tan grande?- pregunto Minato estirándose para colocar las esferas de hasta arriba

-Te convencí en el momento en el que te di un beso- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Minato sonrió. Que patético "El Rayo Amarillo de Konoha" cedía ante los caprichos de su novia… comprados solo con un beso.

-Anda Minato… es mucho para el rayo amarillo poner una esfera- dijo ella mientras se reía

Minato bajo de la silla y la abrazo

-Haber mi amor ponlas tu- dijo el mientras la subía a la silla

-Sabes que no alcanzo- le dijo ella mientras se colgaba al cuello del rubio y el la abrazaba

Sin embargo entre uno de los saltos que ella dio Minato pateo el árbol haciendo que cayeran algunas esferas y la estrella de cristal se rompiera en pequeños pedazos al estrellarse contra el suelo.

Kushina se separo de inmediato de Minato y corrió a la estrella… la cual era imposible de arreglar. Los pedazos de cristal azul de la estrella se hallaban a los pies de la pelirroja quien los veía con gran tristeza.

Minato camino hasta ella y se arrodillo junto a ella mientras pasaba una mano por sus hombros.

-Perdón fue mi culpa… la estrella era de tu abuela… perdóname- pidió el rubio realmente triste mientras abrazaba a la muchacha quien no quitaba la vista de la estrella rota –Perdón- volvió a repetir él mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cabello de ella

Kushina tomo el pedazo mas grande de la estrella y le dio un pequeño beso. Minato no levanto la vista se sentía terriblemente culpable de haber roto la bonita estrella que le había dado su abuela… había roto el único recuerdo de su abuela

Kushina acaricio el cabello rubio del muchacho

-Esta bien… no es nada- dijo ella mientras se levantaba e iba por una escoba a recoger la basura

Minato la miro ir con la basura hacia el bote de basura y tirar los pedazos, talvez fue su imaginación pero estaba casi seguro de que había visto una lagrima correr por la mejilla de Kushina

* * *

-¿Qué hiciste que?- pregunto perplejo Fugaku

Minato frunció el ceño

-¿Estas sordo o te gusta hacerme sentir mal?- pregunto Minato

-Bueno bueno perdón. ¿Qué harás?- le pregunto Fugaku

-No se… busque una estrella parecida en todas las tiendas y NADA, parece que la que rompí fue echa especialmente para su abuela o algo asi. No hay ni una parecida- dijo Minato con frustración mientras se revolvía el cabello –Para colmo para esta hora ya todo debe de estar cerrado-

La puerta se abrió

-Hola amor, hola Minato- saludo Mikoto mientras se quitaba el abrigo y la bufanda y luego iba hacia Fugaku a darle un pequeño beso -¿Qué hiciste, Minato? Tienes una cara de culpa que no puedes con ella- dijo Mikoto con curiosidad

-Bueno es que yo…-

ººpoco despuesºº

-¿QUE HICISTE QUE?- grito Mikoto

Minato frunció el ceño… valla mejores amigos que se había cargado, lo hacían sentir mal

-Gracias Mikoto… que apoyo- dijo el rubio sarcásticamente

-Perdón perdón- dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa. Minato sonrió un poco pero recordó la estrella y volvió a ponerse triste

-Mmm sabes Minato hace algunos dias Kushina y yo vimos en el centro comercial una bonita estrella de cristal, no es como la de su abuela pero es muy linda- dijo Mikoto

Minato sonrió abiertamente

-Minato, tendrás que apurarte si quieres llegar… es navidad todo debe estar apunto de cerrarse- dijo Fugaku

-Cierto, cierto. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!- grito Minato y salio corriendo

Fugaku y Mikoto también le gritaron "feliz navidad"

Mikoto volteo a ver a Fugaku con una sonrisa y le dio un pequeño beso

* * *

-¡maldición, siempre llego tarde a todas partes!- grito el muchacho -¡De que me sirve ser tan rápido si no puedo llegar a tiempo- grito el rubio con desesperación

-¡Maldición, de que demonios me sirve ser "El rayo amarillo de Konoha" si me cierran antes de llegar!- Minato acelero la velocidad a casi el triple de lo que estaba corriendo

La señora cerraba la puerta de la tienda en el momento en el que Minato llego hasta ella

-¡Por favor señora! Se que usted tiene una estrella de cristal, por favor véndamela- pidió Minato casi rogando

La señora lo miro desconcertada

-Lo siento joven, ya es muy tarde, tengo que cerrar- dijo la anciana aun desconcertada

-Se lo ruego señora, es muy importante que tenga esa estrella… le rompí la suya a mi novia y no sabe lo mal que me siento ¡se lo ruego, véndame esa estrella!- pidió o mejor dicho rogó el pobre de Minato

La anciana sonrió

* * *

-Ese Minato, siempre llega tarde a todas partes- se quejo Kushina mientras suspiraba y se sentaba en el sillón

Suspiro por lo bajo y recargo su cabeza en el sillón… al poco tiempo se quedo dormida

Minato abrió la puerta lentamente, y la vio dormir

-Kushina… despierta- le dijo el en un susurro

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y los tallo con delicadeza

-Hasta que llegas- le dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Perdón, tuve que ir a un lugar- dijo el rubio

Kushina se acomodo en el sillón y el se puso de cuclillas y saco una caja

-Se que no es igual, talvez ni siquiera es parecida pero es la mas hermosa que encontré- dijo Minato abriendo la cajita

Kushina se maravillo con el regalo, era una estrella de cristal de cinco picos, los cristales la hacían lucir como si la estrella tuviera luz propia

-Es hermosa Minato- dijo Kushina con una sonrisa y los ojos llorosos

Minato la beso y ella contesto al beso

-Espera ya vuelvo- dijo ella y con la estrella corrió al cuarto, tomo una pluma y un pedazo de papel

"_El mejor regalo que el amor de mi vida me pudo haber dado"_

Y lo guardo en la cajita

-¿Quién esperas que encuentre eso?- pregunto Minato con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Kushina por detrás

-Nuestro hijo- dijo ella

Minato rio, mientras hacia pequeños círculos en el vientre de Kushina

-Ojala y lo encuentre cuando él encuentre al amor de su vida- dijo Minato y beso a Kushina

Ella lo abrazo y el la beso con mas ternura

-Jamas te dejare ir- le susurro èl al oido

-Jamas quiero irme de tu lado- dijo ella

ambos cerraron el pacto con otro beso. Una pequeña lagrima de felicidad cayo de la mejilla de la kunoichi a la estrellita en la mano de Minato.

La lagrima de la muchacha le dio... una luz propia a la estrellita.

* * *

-No se porque… pero en definitiva se que mi madre escribió esto para mi y para nosotros- dijo Naruto

-¿Para nosotros?- pregunto Hinata

-Si, para mi y para el amor de mi vida- dijo Naruto y beso a la muchacha

Talvez Naruto nunca sabría la historia entera de esa estrellita pero estaba seguro que sus padres estarían felices por èl y por Hinata.

La estrella que siempre lo cuidaba… la tenia en sus manos.

* * *

**LEAN LO DE ABAJO**

**Bueno pues sinceramente me ha encantado el MinaKush pero claro ustedes tienen la ultima palabra, asi que dejenme sus reviews**

**Niko (espero que no te moleste que te diga asi… tu nick se me hizo algo difícil de aprender) que bueno que te gusto el Kibaino, mas porque era tu regalo de navidad jajaja. Bueno en verdad que bueno que te gusto**

**Myri: gomen pero ya no me dio tiempo de hacer el KonoHana, jajaja te lo debo**

**Laire Takouhi Elizabeth Masen: primero que nada ¿hay alguna forma corta de llamarte? Jajaja Que bueno que te gusto el GaaMatsu, una de mis parejas preferidas**

**Pau-chan: en verdad gracias por leer y gracias por darme el nombre del padre de Sasuke ^.^**

**Tania: gracias por leerme que bueno que te gustan mis one-shots **

**Vale-chan: claro que no te he olvidado, espero te alla gustado el MinaKush. Gracias por siempre leer lo que escribo ^.^**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron espero que hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad**

**Bueno y ahora les anunciare algo.**

**He decidido hacer en este mismo fic un one-shot de Año Nuevo,**

**Ojala les guste la idea. Pero no sera pareja por pareja sera de todos juntos en una misma fiesta**

**Sera de dos capitulos, uno lo subire el 31 de diciembre para terminar el 1 de enero ojala les guste. Tratare de sacar un poco a todos los personajes como Rock Lee, Kankuro, Choji, etc mas las parejas anteriores.**

**No habra avances esa vez muajajaja soy mala. No la verdad no, pero no habra avances porque sera una sorpresa a todos. **

**Espero que esperen el especial de año nuevo. Me gustaria saber si les gusta la idea.**

**Bueno nos vemos hasta el 31 **

**Sayo ^.^**


	9. Todos Familia

AÑO NUEVO

1-Familia

-Por favor Sasuke- pidió Sakura con una sonrisa

Sasuke negó con la cabeza por tercera vez

-Todos nuestros amigos iran, vamos- pidió Sakura

-Todos TUS amigos iran, yo soy un traidor ¿recuerdas? La mitad en esa fiesta se iran si yo entro- dijo Sasuke

-¿No te importa la mitad que se quede?- preguntó ella.

Sasuke suspiro cuando supo que la puerta se abría y entraba Naruto

-¿Pediste refuerzos?- preguntó Sasuke a Sakura levantando una ceja y luego volteando a ver a Naruto

Sakura sonrió

-La verdad no- dijo volteando a ver a Sasuke –Pero Naruto, llegaste en el momento perfecto. Sasuke no quiere ir a la fiesta- informó a Naruto

-Sakura-chan, me das un momento para hablar con el teme- pidió Naruto

La pelirosa se acerca a Sasuke le dio un pequeño beso y luego salio de la casa

-Tienes que ir- dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente al Uchiha

-Yo no encajo hay- dijo seriamente el Uchiha

-Ve, los que nos quedemos seremos tus amigos… entiendo que no es tu familia la que estara hay… pero somos lo mas cercano, es mejor que pasar un año nuevo leyendo un libro en esta enorme mansión.- Sasuke sonrió a su amigo-hermano -Aparte no digas que es mejor una Navidad con un libro que con Sakura-chan- Sasuke se sonrojo pero volteo la cara para que Naruto no lo viera.

Naruto rio

-¿Qué tal tu navidad con Hinata?- pregunto Sasuke para voltearle la jugada. Naruto enrojeció

-Bien…- contesto el rubio con un gran sonrojo –Hablando de Hinata, mejor me voy… tengo que raptarla de su casa, o su padre nunca la dejara salir- dijo Naruto y comenzó a caminar a la puerta

-Hey Teme…no seas tan ideota esta vez- dijo con una sonrisa pero dándole la espalda al Uchiha

Sasuke sonrió –Dobe, siempre me complicas las cosas- susurro Sasuke.

* * *

-Pensé que no vendrías- dijo Tenten

-Perdón, tuve que quitarle lo estupido a un amigo- dijo el rubio

-¿Eso quiere decir que Sasuke saldrá de su casa este año?- pregunto la castaña

-Eso creo- dijo el rubio -¿Tenten, traes la "invitación"?- pregunto Naruto

-Si, pero Naruto ¿se puede saber como le hiciste para convencer a tusnade-sama de que nos ayudara con esto?- pregunto Tenten

Naruto saco su monedero y le enseño a Tenten que no tenia ni un centavo. Tenten solo se rio un poco

ººº

-Buenos dias Hiashi-sama- dijo Tenten

-Buenos dias Tenten- dijo Hiashi y vio a Naruto con algo de odio. Tenten al no ver respuesta de Hiashi se aproximo a hablar

-La Godaime nos ha pedido que les demos estas invitaciones a Neji y a Hinata, es una invitación para una fiesta en la mansión de la Godaime donde invita a sus mejores y mas cercanos ninjas- dijo Tenten

-Creo que tendrán que cancelar esa invitación, Neji y Hinata asistirán a la habitual reunión familiar- dijo Hiashi

-Imposible, es una orden directa- dijo Naruto dándole la invitación, la cual Hiashi leyó con el ceño fruncido

-Bien… si la Hokage solicita su presenciaron tarta insistencia entonces los dejare ir- dijo Hiashi con un tono molesto.

-Nos retiramos- dijo cortésmente Tenten

Desde su ventana Hinata y Neji… sonrieron.

* * *

-Me alegra su presencia- dijo la Hokage con una sonrisa -¿Seguros que no tendrán problemas en su aldea?- pregunto la Hokage

-No… tómelo como "relaciones con otras naciones"- dijo con una sonrisa el castaño

-¿Mi hermana…?-

-¡Gaara, Kankuro, Matsuri!- entro gritando la Sabakuno mientras abrazaba a sus hermanos. Shikamaru quien la miraba desde la puerta solo sonrió.

Kankuro se acerco al Nara

-Gracias por habernos invitado- dijo Kankuro al Nara

-Ella los quería ver, pero yo no quería que se fuera- dijo Shikamaru con una media sonrisa

Kankuro se rio y el Nara le dio unas palmadas en la espalda

-Vamos te enseño tu hotel… cuñado- dijo el Nara y camino

Kankuro se quedo paralizado –Maldito Nara- dijo para sus adentros y luego sonrió

* * *

-¡Vamos mamá!- pidió el pequeño Asuma

Kurenai negó con la cabeza

-Es muy tarde para ti y yo tengo una mision- dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa

-Si quiere Kurenai-sensei, nosotros lo llevamos un rato- dijo Kiba

Asuma brinco de alegría y Kurenai suspiro resignada

-Bien bien… cuídalo bien Kiba- dijo Kurenai

El pequeño Asuma se arrodillo frente a Ino

-¿Ino-chan, quisieras ir a la fiesta conmigo?- pregunto el niño

Ino rio un poco

-Seria un honor- dijo ella y le dio la mano a Asuma. El pequeño salto feliz y le saco la lengua a Kiba quien suspiro "enojado"

-Bueno venimos por ti a las ocho- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa

-¡Si!- se fue gritando el pequeño Asuma

-¿Usted no ira?- pregunto Ino

-Tratare de llegar- prometió Kurenai con una sonrisa. Kiba e Ino salieron de la casa

* * *

Esa noche era adornada por una linda Luna llena, la noche del 31 todas las familias se reunían para celebrar el inicio del un nuevo año.

Pero se podría decir que la familia más grande de todas, aun mas que el clan Huyga estaba reunida en la torre de la Hokage.

-Sakura en verdad. La mitad en esa fiesta se iran cuando yo entre- dijo Sasuke

-Se quedara la mitad por la que vale la pena venir- dijo Sakura mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

Al entrar todos se le quedaron viendo. Sasuke se mantuvo serio mientras que Sakura solo sonreía.

Nadie se movió, no había nadie a quien no reconocía, hasta el Kazekage y su alumna se encontraban hay, había regresado a la aldea desde hace unos meses y solo había visto a Sakura, Kakashi y a Naruto.

-¡El Uchiha le perdió el miedo a las calles!- grito Lee y todos rieron

-Bienvenido Sasuke- dijo Ino, quien iba agarrada de la mano de Kiba y Kiba cargaba a un niño

-¿Uchiha Sasuke?- pregunto el niño

-El mismo, Asuma. El es hijo de Kurenai y de Asuma- dijo Kakashi y el niño sonrió orgulloso al momento en el que Kakashi mencionaba a sus padres

Naruto camino a Sasuke, llevaba a Hinata de la mano

-Anda la cena va a comenzar- dijo Naruto y todos se sentaron en la gigante mesa.

-Entonces Shikamaru esta con Temari y Lee consiguió novia. Kiba e Ino pronto vivirán juntos. Kakashi y Anko se casaran. Y Neji esta dispuesto a mandar al diablo el clan por Tenten ¿entendí bien?- pregunto Sasuke a Naruto en un susurro y el rubio asintió

-Quiero hacer un brindis- dijo Choji mientras se levantaba con la copa y todos lo imitaban

-Quiero brindar por todos nosotros, por nuestra amistad que a durado a través de los años- dijo Choji y todos dijeron "Salud" al mismo tiempo

Tusnade fue la siguiente en pararse. Todos se miraron extrañados pero esperaron a que la Hokage hablara

-Chicos yo quiero brindar por ustedes: Ser un ninja no es fácil, pierdes a tus seres queridos, muchas veces no lo llegas a conocer (vio a Naruto, quien sonrió un poco) Otras veces los caminos son marcados cuando aun no has nacido (vio a Hanabi a Neji y a Hinata, los tres asintieron) Otras veces solo se puede salir a delante con las ganas y el corazón (vio a Kankuro Choji, Lee y a Gai-sensei) Algunas otras las desgracias estan frente a tus ojos y no puedes hacer nada (Vio a Tenten, a Sasuke a Konohamaru e incluso ella recordó a su amado Dan) Muchas otras se pierde la luz (Vio a Sasuke y a Gaara) Pero siempre hay algo que lo ilumina (esta vez vio a Hinata, a Sakura y a Matsuri)

Por eso quiero brindar por ustedes, porque todos han tenido caminos difíciles y por capricho de la vida, todos estan aquí compartiendo de esta cena- dijo la Godaime y esta vez recibieron un "gracias" acompañado de un brindis

Por ultimo se levanto Naruto

-Chicos gracias. Todos aquí son parte de mi familia. Sasuke, Gaara, Tenten, Lee, Temari, Kankuro, Matsuri, amigos, no puedo traer a su familia de vuelta… ni a la mía, pero he encontrado en ustedes una familia, una gran familia- dijo Naruto y todos asintieron y sonrieron ante las palabras de Naruto

-Por nuestra familia- dijo Gaara levantando la copa

-¡Por nuestra familia!- repitieron todos mientras levantaban las cosas

-Chicos ya casi son las doce, tomen las uvas- dijo Zhusune y todos tomaron las uvas listos para "los doce deseos"

**Bueno aquí estuvo el primer capi del especial de Año Nuevo, mañana subo el otro, ojala les guste, la segunda parte se llama "Los 12 deseos" aquí un pequeño adelanto.**

_La primera campana sonó y todos comenzaron a comerse las uvas cada uno con un deseo diferente _

_Naruto deseo:……………_

_Sasuke deseo:……………_

_Sakura deseo:……………_

_Hinata deseo:……………_

_Etc…………………………_

_-Feliz año nuevo- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y los fuegos artificiales comenzaron su actividad_

_Las parejas se juntaron lentamente, este año comenzaba con una nueva meta para todos._

**Se que el avance no dice mucho pero ya lo entenderán en el próximo capitulo.**

**Feliz año nuevo a todos, pásensela muy bien con la familia. **

**Feliz 2010 a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Todos 12 Deseos

AÑO NUEVO

2- 12 Deseos 

-Chicos ya casi son las doce, tomen las uvas- dijo Zhusune y todos tomaron las uvas listos para "los doce deseos"

La primera campana sonó y todos comenzaron a comerse las uvas con un deseo diferente.

1-Naruto deseo: "Que mis padres estén orgullosos de mi"

2-Hinata deseo: "Que mi familia sea feliz"

3-Sasuke no deseo nada solamente sonrió y pensó: "Gracias… por dejarme vivir un año mas, Itachi…hermano"

4-Sakura deseo: "Ser parte de un nuevo clan Uchiha"

5-Gaara deseo: "Tener un heredero"

6-Matsuri deseo: "Ser su luz"

7-Kiba e Ino desearon: "Formar su propia familia"

8-Kakashi deseo: "Seguir viendo un futuro para Obito…aunque fuera un año mas"

9-Tusnade deseo: "Cuidar de sus "hijos" un año mas"

10-Shikamaru deseo: "Hacer feliz a Temari"

11-Temari deseo: "Nunca separarme de su vago"

12-Asuma deseo: "Enorgullecer a mis padres, seré un gran ninja… y toda mi enorme familia este orgullosa de mi"

El sonido de las copas al hacer el brindis cerraron aquellas palabras, convirtiéndoles en deseos, en esperanzas, en propósitos y en algunos casos solo eran agradecimientos a personas que se quedaron atrás.

-¡Chicos, vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales!- grito Choji

Todos salieron al tejado desde donde los fuegos artificiales tenían una vista realmente hermosa

-Feliz año nuevo- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y los fuegos artificiales comenzaron su actividad

Las parejas se juntaron lentamente, este año comenzaba con una nueva meta para todos.

-¿Aun crees que no fue buena idea venir?- pregunto Sakura –Dijiste que la mitad se iría en cuanto tu entraras por la puerta… yo no vi a nadie salir-

Sasuke sonrió torcidamente

-Talvez me vieron desde la ventana- contesto Sasuke

Sakura rio por lo bajo mientras era abrazada por el Uchiha

-Feliz Año nuevo- le susurro antes de darle un pequeño beso a la Haruno

-Feliz año, Hinata-chan- dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa

Hinata sonrió

-¿Me abrazas?- pregunto ella con algo de pena

Naruto sonrió tiernamente mientras abrazaba a Hinata

-Te quiero ¿lo sabias?- dijo el muchacho a la Hyuga

-Yo también- dijo ella mientras recargaba la cabeza en el pecho del rubio

Naruto la abrazo aun con más fuerza, como si temiera que ella se fuera a escapar. Hinata pareció entender eso

-Jamás te abandonare… Naruto-kun- susurro la muchacha

-Kiba ¿Qué piensas?- pregunto Ino al notar que el Inuzuka veía fijamente al cielo sin prestar atención a nada mas –Ackamaru ¿tu sabes que le pasa?- pregunto al perro el cual negó.

Ino quedo en silencio un poco mas hasta que Kiba hablo

-Este año… viviremos juntos y con algo de suerte, algún pequeño se unirá a ala familia-

Ino sonrío y se sonrojo un poco

-Me encantaría- dijo ella

Kiba la abrazo fuertemente. Ino solo rio, si las cosas sucedían como estaba planeado, ese año las cosas cambiarían mucho

-Matsuri… te quiero- dijo Gaara en un susurro

Matsuri enrojeció

-Yo también- dijo ella con una risa

Ninguno de los dos hablo, esa era un arte de Matsuri, había momentos en los que ella no necesitaba palabras, parecía que podía leer la mente de Gaara

Shikamaru tomo la mano Temari discretamente

-Vago…- susurro ella

-Problemática… te quiero- dijo el Nara

Temari le regalo una sonrisa y el Nara contesto con una sonrisa torcida.

Esa problemática… Temari le ponía la vida de cabeza pero estaba seguro de que era el único problema que estaría dispuesto a enfrentar sin quejarse…mucho.

-¿Estas seguro de querer dejar el clan por mi?- pregunto Tenten

Neji la abrazo por la espalda a la konoichi y recargo su mentón en el hombro derecho de ella

-Si-

-Arriesgas mucho, Neji- le dijo ella

-No me importa- dijo el Hyuga

Tenten sonrió.

Neji le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Por primera vez Hyuga Neji estaba completamente decidido a que mandaría al diablo al clan si fuera necesario, era la primera vez que Hyuga Neji estaba seguro de que daría su vida por… sentirse libre al lado de la persona que ama.

Hanabi camino con algo de pena hacia Konohamaru

-Hola- le dijo el con un poco de pena

Aunque habian pasado navidad juntos, solo había sido una navidad de amigos, ambos estaban solos simplemente decidieron pasar una navidad como amigos.

-Hola- dijo Hanabi

-¿Son bonitos los fuegos artificiales, no?- pregunto el muchacho

-Si, son realmente lindo- dijo ella mientras se acercaba mas al muchacho y se colocaba a su lado

-Hanabi…te quiero- le dijo Konohamaru aunque seguía viendo los fuegos artificiales

La mas pequeña de las Huyga se sonrojo al punto en que era capaz de competir con su hermana y esto aumento cuando Konohamaru la tomo de la mano y la acerco a él.

-También te quiero- susurro Hanabi

Todos quedaron en silencio, el único ruido que se oía eran los estruendos de los fuegos artificiales y los gritos asombrados de los niños pequeños que salían de sus casas a ver las pirotecnias.

Era una noche realmente hermosa.

Cuando los juegos pirotécnicos acabaron las estrellas se encargaron de iluminar el cielo y todos decidieron volver a entrar.

-Me sorprende que aun no tengas sueño, Asuma- dijo Kurenai quien entraba

-Mamá ¡viniste!- dijo el pequeño y fue con su mama

-Disculpen, creo que llegue tarde- dijo Kurenai

-No, importa, ven siéntanle- contesto Tusnade. Kurenai se sentó en la mesa

-¿Te dio problemas Asuma, Kiba?- pregunto Kurenai

-Para nada, se ha portado muy bien- dijo Kiba

-Que bueno- dijo Kurenai

Tusnade se levanto de repente y todos la miraron

-Sasuke Naruto, les tengo que dar algo- dijo la Hokage y todos la miraron

Tusunade les aventó a cada uno un chaleco chunnin

-¿Pero no hemos presentado el examen?- pregunto Naruto confundido

-El Kazekage y yo hablamos y llegamos a la conclusión de que la ultima vez que presentaron el examen se hizo una mala evaluación y aparte de Shikamaru, ustedes dos también subirán al rango chunnin- dijo la Godaime y Gaara asintió con tranquilidad.

-¡Algún día yo seré tan fuerte como Naruto y Sasuke-san!- grito Asuma

-Seguro que si- dijo Naruto y Sasuke asintió con una sonrisa torcida

-Se que serás muy fuerte- dijo Kiba

-Cuando sea chunnin ¡Me casare con Ino-chan!- grito Asuma

Lo cual provoco una cara de "enfado" en Kiba y una enorme risa por parte de todos los demas

Naruto sonrió y abrazo fuertemente a Hinata.

Ahora tenia a Hinata, estaba un paso mas cerca de ser Hokage, volvía a tener a su amigo-hermano-enemigo alias el Teme y había conseguido una enorme familia.

Ese año seria simplemente… maravilloso

**Perdon perdon perdon perdon por la tardanza esque ya saben el recalanteda y vamos aquí y alla, no tube tiempo de terminar el capi, perdon**

**Pero bueno tomenlo como…. Regalo de reyes de mi parte jejejeje**

**Bueno con esto se acaba el especial navideño talves hare un especial del dia de San Valentin pero eso sera mas adelante, espero que se pasen a leerlo jejeje**

**Feliz año nuevo a todos, felices reyes y demas. **

**Seguire publicando fics asi que espero de todo corazon que se pasen a leerlos**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron y se tomaron su tiempo para dejarme un review**

**Arigato**

**Sayo ^.^ **


End file.
